


What Could Have Been

by AlwaysWithEntropy



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blackmail, Cheating, F/M, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Magic, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Thor (2011), Pregnancy, Regret, i have no clue what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWithEntropy/pseuds/AlwaysWithEntropy
Summary: Thor is going to be married to Loki, Prince of Jotunheim. At first, he doesn't like him at all but eventually grows to love him. However, Thor screws the whole thing up.-note-There are two stories mushed in here. Chapter 1 is its own story as well as chapter 2.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm terrible at writing YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I just have a bunch of ideas swirling around and I wanted to get them out. I saw a fic like this where Thor cheated on Loki, but Thor got the better end of the deal so I decided to make Thor suffer. Constructive criticism would not go amiss.

Thor had many regrets in his life but the biggest one had to be Loki. There had been an armistice for the war between the Asgardians and the Jotuns. The agreement would be sealed in marriage. So Thor was betrothed to Loki, Laufey’s eldest. The problem was Thor already loved another, Lady Jane. Thankfully for Thor, there was to be a period of time before the marriage for the wife and groom to bond a little bit, about two years. Thor took this time to see Jane as often as possible.

When Loki arrived there was a lot of fanfare. Thor had to admit Loki was beautiful but nothing could hold a candle to Jane. Thor tried to avoid him as best of to his abilities but of course, there was forced bonding time where Thor tried to be as disinterested as possible. In between Thor tried to dissuade his father from marrying him off. Over time Loki won over his mother and father with his wit, intelligence and talent for magic not to mention the common people adored him. They went out of their way to give him gifts which he graciously accepted and always returned tenfold whether that be embedding objects with magic and charms to help them or volunteering his time to help. His homeworld kept sending him gifts to distribute to everyone. Thor was incredulous when the warriors three told him how great Loki was. 

“He enchanted our blades so they always stay sharp!” exclaimed Fandral. “If you weren’t going to marry him I would.” Thor silenced him with a glare.

Thor continued to see Jane.

“This isn’t going to ruin anything is it Thor?”, Jane asked.

“Of course not, Father will see reason and not marry me to that thing!” huffed Thor. 

That all changed on a mandatory hunting trip with Loki along with the Warriors Three. No matter how fast he pushed his horse he couldn't keep up for some reason. Eventually, they had to slow down for him.

“Why is my horse going so slow?” grumbled Thor.

“You missed it, Thor. Loki enchanted our horses to go faster.” chuckled Volstagg. 

“I can enchant your horse for you if you wish.” offered Loki. Thor begrudgingly nodded his head. They dismounted while Loki did his work. 

When they got back on the trail. Thor could immediately feel the difference. Elated at the new speed he could reach he shouted, “Race you to the forest!” and dug in his heels to spur on the horse on.  
“You're on!” replied Sif while Loki smiled and Thor had to admit he wouldn't have minded seeing it again. In the end, it was Loki who hunted the most and they feasted all night long. Thor was proud to call him his fiance. 

Thor spent more time with Loki of his own free will and every day he loved him a little more. He fell in love with his sass and intelligence and was glad that he was allowed to see the Prince’s soft side. He wondered how he could have even thought that Jane was more beautiful than Loki. Thor saw Jane less and less. It took Thor time to muster up the courage to end their relationship. He waited so long, he ended up doing it on the day of the wedding. Using the Bifrost he traveled to her apartment.  
He knocked. When the door opened he started to say, “Jane…” 

But was interrupted by Jane crying. “Thor..” she sputtered “I’m pregnant.” 

Thor was shocked. What was he going to tell his father, mother, and Loki? Jane had fallen to her knees now. 

“I don’t know what to do!” she wailed. 

“We will talk to Odin about a course of action. Heimdall!” he called as the Bifrost engulfed him and Jane. Upon their arrival, Heimdall wouldn’t even look at them. To avoid people looking he flew her to the palace. 

“Thor who is this!” thundered Odin. Thor stayed silent. Odin guessed on his own. “You insolent boy! You have no idea what you have done!” 

At this Jane started crying again. 

“My dear, why is this human crying in the throne room?” asked Frigga as she entered. 

“Our son” Odin spat, “impregnated this female.” 

Frigga was shocked enough that she stood frozen, “What? Thor, you didn’t!” Thor’s silence and downcast eyes were answer enough. “I cannot believe you betrayed Loki like that! You were getting along so well!”

If things couldn’t have gotten any worse that's when Loki walked in. “Has anyone seen Thor? The wedding is about to begin soon.” Loki looked ethereal in his attire accented with gold chains on his horns and golden armbands. The entire ensemble of clothes made Thor’s jaw drop. He was blessed with an angel...which he betrayed and that made him feel even worse. 

“Thor, who is this? asked Loki, Thor answer me now!” Loki walked toward him and with each step in which he got closer the dread in Thor’s stomach increased. Loki gently cupped his face, “Tell me this is not what I think it is.” Thor looked away ashamed. Loki slowly withdrew and Thor wished he could have reached out and grab those hands so he could hold them to his chest and apologize. He wanted to show how much he loved him, but he was frozen. Loki looked in his eyes his ruby eyes searching for an answer. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t understand,” whispered Loki. “What have I done to deserve this? “ He grew angry, “now I understand why you treated me so different and why you were so cold. You were meeting up with this woman behind my back!” he scowled, " I have put up with a lot Thor, but I will not endure this any longer!” He took off his wedding ring specifically handcrafted for him. “You can keep this Thor.” he hissed venomously as he let it fall from his hands. “Have fun with the little mortal Thor! You deserve a pathetic creature like her! He sneered. 

“Loki my love…”Thor tried to say.

“No Thor, you lost that right to call me that as soon as you laid with her when we were promised to each other!” he spat. 

Thor turned to his mother and Father who just looked somber and shook their heads. 

“All-Father and Mother I wish to leave now,” Loki said coldly. “Thor has broken the treaty I have no reason to stay. You can send my things later.”

“Of course.” At those words, Thor’s heart broke. He felt angry at Jane who had been silent for most of it, but he couldn’t it wasn’t her fault it was his own. 

Odin waved his hand and Loki was gone. 

As soon as he was gone Thor started to cry which started Jane up again.  
Odin came down from his throne and slapped Thor. “You have no idea what you have done you, stupid boy! That was supposed to seal our treaty! If a war breaks out it will be on your head! Now get ready for your wedding while I try to appease the Jotuns. Did you not know that Loki was one of the ferocious war generals right!? We lost more to him than anyone else! The Norns...Thor how could you be so stupid and with a lowly mortal woman no less!" Odin glared at Thor, "Stop crying this is your own fault you don’t deserve to cry about it nor do you deserve to become king! Due to your monumental failure today you have made it clear to me you will not be a good leader! Mark my words you will never become King! I shall transfer it to someone who is more worthy than you. “ He left, leaving a speechless Thor. 

“Who am I marrying?”

“Her,” said Frigga giving Jane such a poisonous stare it would have withered plants. She has your child you are now responsible for her. I don’t want to talk to you right now; go to your room to get ready” she commanded. She roughly yanked Jane toward her, “Let's go.” She walked away dragging a stumbling Jane behind her. 

Thor dragged himself to his room and threw himself onto his bed. It smelled like Loki which made tears threaten to spill again. He got up and called a chambermaid to help him get dressed. 

There was no fanfare for Jane. The whole reception was quite with the last minute announcement that it wasn’t Loki, Thor would be marrying. Even the Warriors Three were absent from the wedding. Even with Frigga’s reluctant help Jane still looked like she was crying recently and Thor was just an emotional wreck. There were no cheers when the binding was over. When it was over, hardly anyone attended the feast, but it was just as well. Thor didn’t want to talk to anyone. He heard no congratulations and drowned out his sorrows in mead ignoring Jane completely. 

As the days passed Thor grew depressed without Loki. He hid from Jane and sobbed every time Loki’s things disappeared from his room as they were being brought back to Loki who was on Jotunheim. Luckily, the Jotuns didn’t declare war again, but Thor was never allowed to step foot Jotunheim. This was the worst punishment Thor could have received. He could never see Loki again. His mother and father weren’t talking to him nor were his best friends. Thor was alone. The commoners even rejoiced when Odin announced that Thor’s claim to the throne was rendered null. 

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, Jane’s baby was born. There were no celebrations. The Asgardians, in general, seemed to hate Jane for taking Loki’s place. The only thing Thor thought of was that his child could have been him and Loki’s child. Jane was boring and vanilla not like Loki who was sweet and sour. Thor missed him desperately and was incredibly lonely. No one had forgiven him for cheating on Loki. Thor and Jane's marriage deteriorated fast. They got into arguments constantly and slept in different beds.

Thor begged Frigga who was still in contact with Loki to talk to him but her reply was harsh, “let him live in peace Thor. You have already ruined it enough.” 

The years dragged on. A Jotun delegation actually came once but Thor was not invited. He tried to talk to the person next in line for the throne, a girl named Talia who won Odin’s contest. To which whoever could lift Mjölnir would be next in line. She shook her head and said she was not supposed to divulge details. 

His child grew up and resented him for being so distant and Odin took pity on Jane and broke their marriage letting her leave for Earth with his child.  
Thor had given up all hope of seeing Loki except when Odin announce a royal ball in celebration of Midgard entering the peace alliance. Midgard had recently found out that there was life other than themselves due to Jotunheim deciding it was time to make an alliance with them. Thor snuck in and looked for Loki. After a few minutes of looking, he found him, still looking as beautiful as always. However, his view was blocked suddenly. He looked up to see another Jotun blocking him. “I’m sorry but I need to talk with him so if you could please move,” he asked politely. 

“No. I know who you are, Thor Odinson and he doesn’t want to talk to you.” the Jotun said gruffly. 

Thor was angry, “Get out of my way.”

Just then Loki came over giving the Jotun a hug and a kiss, “Svæin who are you talking to? You do owe me a dance, husband.” He looked up and saw Thor. His eyes hardened. “Go away Odinson. I know you're not on the guest list.”

“Loki…” Thor trailed off. 

“We are over Thor. We have been over since you went behind my back with that woman! I have moved on. I have a husband that loves me and I love him. I met someone who is honest and caring unlike you. I’m carrying his child now so bother us no more,” Loki said hotly.  
His voice them became quieter and softer, “There was a time I would have carried your child and welcomed it, but you destroyed that and now you have to make peace with that choice.” He turned to his husband who was smiling smugly and Thor wanted to smash his face in. “Let us go, we don’t want to cause a scene.”

Thor watched Loki start to walk away. In a fit of desperation, he grabbed his arm. "Loki please listen to me! I have so terribly wronged you, but let me make it up to you. Without you I am lost, I was a fool for not seeing your worth until it was too late. Please give me another chance." 

Loki looked at him, but all Thor saw was pity in those lovely orbs, " No Thor." Loki turned back around, linking arms with his husband and walked arm and arm away. Leaving Thor alone. 

He was suddenly clapped on the back by a stranger who was obviously drunk. “Man you really blew that one didn’t you Point Break” he laughed. 

“Tony! Stop bothering that man he is obviously upset!” shouted an orange haired woman who was briskly walking toward them. 

Thor scrutinized the short man in a peculiar suit of red and gold armor. He sadly smiled, “I really did.”


	2. Amoral Amora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! This story is separate from the first chapter so please don't get confused. :)  
> The storyline is the same kinda of? Except its the version of events that would happen if it was Amora instead of Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Onigri_senpai for the interesting suggestion! Thank you for your comment! I'm not sure if I interpreted it right though! It didn't seem right to put Jane in this context so I switched her out (sorry)! There might be mistakes, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Constructive criticism would not go amiss.

Amora seethed with rage. She had been trying to seduce Thor for years and this Jotun just waltzes up and takes him! The royal wedding decree burst into flames in her hands. She took a deep breath. She had two years to destroy the Jotun; she had time. Amora carefully surveyed Thor and Loki. Maybe she didn’t have to do anything at all. Thor seemed to dislike Loki as much as she did all she had to do was wait for Thor to come crawling to her. She was annoyed that Thor kept rejecting her advances, but now he had no choice. But as the days wore on Thor actually seemed to warm up to Loki! Amora knew she had to do something before things escalated. She confronted Thor when he was alone. 

“Thor, please don’t tell me you are seriously thinking about marrying that Jotun.” 

“Amora”, he growled, “ Can’t you find someone else to bother.” 

Amora threw her arms around Thor’s neck, “we are meant to be together you cannot let that thing tear us apart!” 

Thor roughly removed her arms from his neck, “How many times have I told you there is no us! There will never be an us. Prince Loki is smart and handsome and I believe I could love him in time and at least he can take a hint.” scowled Thor brushing past her. 

Later, Amora raged about in her room. She swept all her things off her selves in anger. Fine! If Thor liked the horrible Prince so much then she was going to use that to her advantage. Closer to the wedding Thor was given a bachelor party. Amora used that time to sneak in and spike the drinks with a lot of alcohol so Thor would get drunk and it worked like a charm. Thor came stumbling into his room that night and Amora was right there waiting on his bed. However, she disguised herself as Prince Loki dressed in provocative clothing. 

“Thor”, she purred, “I just wanted company. You don’t mind do you?”

Thor nodded dumbly utterly entranced by the illusion. He fell onto the bed and on top of Amora and began to kiss her sloppily. 

When Thor fell asleep later after the whole affair, Amora dropped the illusion and smiled wickedly. She had finally gotten what she wanted. So what if Thor was mumbling Loki’s name now? He was going to be screaming hers later. 

When Thor woke up he turned expecting to see Loki in his bed but was shocked when he saw Amora. He roughly shook her awake, “Amora! What did you do with Loki!?” he snarled. 

Amora sat up rubbing her eyes blearily in an effort to look innocent, “What are you talking about Thor it has always been me.” 

She looked at Thor with one eye and smirked, “Guess there was an us, huh.” She could feel the anger radiating off of Thor. 

He got out of bed and started to storm off hastily dressing. 

Amora wagged her finger, “ Nuh-uh Thor if you tell anyone it will ultimately work its way to the grapevine and get to Loki. Imagine what he will do if he finds out.” 

She smiled angelically trying to cover her triumphant grin, “Call off the wedding maybe...?” 

Thor stilled. “You are a terrible person. I hope you never reach Valhalla,” he said coldly. He paused for a few moments struggling to form words, “What do you want for silence?” 

Amora couldn’t hide it anymore. Her grin almost split her face, “Why you of course! However I know I can’t, not yet at least, so I will settle for something smaller. I want his engagement ring.”

“I’m not getting engaged to you!” he spat. 

“I know that!” she pouted “I just want the ring.” 

Thor was waging an internal battle in himself. “Fine…” he ground out. “But that is it.” He walked out slamming the door behind him. 

Loki was heartbroken when he handed the ring over. Why did Thor need it back?

Thor hunted Amora down. When he did he was positively fuming, nursing his rage. He thrust his hand out and handed her the ring silently glaring with murder in his eyes.

Amora slipped it onto her finger, “Why so angry Thor?” she flourished her hand showing off the ring. “I think I look good in it.” She smiled again she was so close she could taste victory.

“I want your vow of silence Amora!” growled Thor.

Amora feinted shock, “Why Thor so eager to get rid of me! I will give you it if you give me a parting kiss. ”

“I already gave you the ring!” he fumed.

“But a kiss is so small. It won’t mean anything I promise! I will even swear to leave you alone!” said Amora. She knew Thor would give in, anything for that Jotun swine she thought disgustingly. 

Thor was made but he just wanted this over so he leaned down and gave Amora an angry quick kiss just as Loki walked in the room.

“Thor!” he gasped. 

Thor was stunned. Amora used that to her advantage to grab Thor and pull him into a more longer, deeper kiss. She grinned into it as she felt the spell take effect. Thor walked right into her trap! All she needed was a token of love and a kiss to complete her mind control/love spell and Thor would be hers! Thor twitched as he tried to fight against it. 

Amora put her acting skills to the test, “Thor!” she squealed, “This ring is beautiful! Where ever did you get it!” 

Loki fled the room after witnessing the whole scene. 

When he was safely out of range Amora cackled, “Your mine now Thor. You were always going to be mine. It seems you didn’t take the hint.” 

Word soon spread that Loki had left Asgard with all of his things. Odin tried to contact Jotunheim to see what was going on but they didn’t respond. 

Amora kissed Thor’s cheek. Oh yes, everything was going perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I got chills when writing Amora. I knew she was evil but still....


End file.
